The Road to El Dorado in Sonic Style
The Road to El Dorado is a 2000 animated comedy film by DreamWorks Pictures. It starts with your favorite Sonic Characters. Plot In Spain 1519, two con artists, Tulio (Knuckles) and Miguel (Sonic) win a map to the legendary City of Gold, El Dorado, in a rigged gambling match. Accused of cheating and getting chased by a bull, the two evade capture and hide in barrels, which are shortly loaded onto one of the ships to be led by Hernan Cortes (Scourge) to the New World. During the trip, they're caught as stowaways, but manage to break free and take a rowboat with the help of Cortes' horse, Altivo. They land at an unknown shore at the edge of South America, and Miguel begins to recognize landmarks stated on the map. The map leads them to a relief outside of a waterfall. As they try to decipher the markings on the relief, a young woman approaches them, chased by a number of guards. The guards see the image of Tulio and Miguel riding Altivo as the same on the relief, and believing them to be gods, escort them and the woman under the falls and into El Dorado, truly a city made of gold. Tulio and Miguel are brought to the city's elders, Chief Tannabok (Silver) and wicked medicine man Tzekel-Kan (Mephiles). While Tannabok warmly welcomes them to the city, Tzekel-Kan mainly sees them as a way to enhance his own standing. After celebrations offered by both Tannabok and Tzekel-Kan, the two are taken to private quarters along with the woman, Chel (Rouge), who has seen through their ploy but offers to help maintain it as long as they take her with them when they leave. Tulio tells Tannabok the next day they are only here for a visit, but will need a boat built to leave the city with the gifts the city has showered them with; Tannabok says it will take them a few days to construct a vessel. As they spend time with the locals, Miguel finds the city peaceful and expresses interest in staying. Chel encourages Miguel to continue to explore the city, allowing her to become closer to Tulio. When Tzekel-Kan sees Miguel playing Tlatchli (an ancient South American ball game ), with children, he demands that the gods play against the city's best players. During the match, Tulio and Miguel are clearly over-matched, but Chel replaces the ball with a rolled-up armadillo, allowing the two to cheat and win the game. During the match, Tzekel-Kan sees a small cut on Miguel's forehead and realizes that they're not gods. To show this to the rest of the city, Tzekel-Kan conjures a giant stone jaguar to chase them through the city. Though somewhat intimidated at first, Tulio and Miguel manage to outwit the stone jaguar, causing both it and Tzekel-Kan to fall into a giant whirlpool, thought to be the entrance to Xibalba, the spirit world. Tzekel-Kan comes to outside El Dorado where Cortes and his men are searching for gold. Tzekel-Kan, thinking Cortes is a god (a reference to the fall of the Inca Empire), quickly offers to lead them to El Dorado. With their boat completed and loaded with treasures, Tulio is ready to leave but Miguel announces that he will be staying. As Tulio and Chel start to leave, they spot smoke on the horizon, realizing that Cortes and his men are quickly approaching the city with the help from Tzekel-Kan, hoping to take it over. To protect the city from the Spanish troops, Tulio determines that they can use the boat to slam against rock formations under the waterfall path that will cave in and block access to the city, but they'll need to give the boat enough speed to do so. The city's residents start to pull down a large statue to create a wave to propel the boat, but Tulio can't get the sails up to give the boat enough speed to avoid the statue. Miguel forgoes his chance to stay in the city and jumps into the boat with Altivo to finish hoisting the sails. The boat clears the statue in time, and Tulio's plan is successful; though the boat and its treasures are lost, the entrance to El Dorado is sealed for good. Tulio, Miguel, Chel, and Altivo hide as Tzekel-Kan brings Cortes and his men towards the waterfall. Once Tzekal-Kan finds out that the entrance has been blocked, an angry Cortes takes this as a lie, and orders his men to place Tzekel-Kan into custody for leading them for nothing. Cortes and his men then march away with a humiliated Tzekel-Kan in their hands. Tulio, Miguel, and Chel, though disappointed that they lost their treasure, take off in a different direction for a new adventure, unaware that Altivo still wears the golden horseshoes that he was outfitted with in the city and prefers to keep that fact to himself. Cast Knuckles as Tulio who's a con artists who pretend to be gods, so they can get gold. He's the planner who wanted to leave El Dorado with the treasure. He falls in love with Chel, a beautiful woman from El Dorado. Sonic the Hedgehog as Miguel who's a con artists who pretend to be gods, so they can get gold. He is the fun-loving one who wanted to stay in El Dorado. Tulio is his best friend. Rouge the Bat as Chel, a beautiful young woman from El Dorado who discovers Tulio and Miguel's con and plays along with their con. In exchange, she'll return to Spain with them and get some of the gold. She falls in love with Tulio. Scourge the Hedgehog as Hernán Cortés, the merciless and ambitious leader of the expedition to find El Dorado. Mephiles the Dark as Tzekel-Kan- the fanatically insane medicine man who has a fixation for human sacrifices and voodoo. Silver the Hedgehog as Chief Tannabok. He's the kind chief who welcomes Tulio and Miguel. Altivo- Cortés' horse who ends up teaming up with Tulio and Miguel. Category:Sonic Style Movies